A concrete cutting chain saw is heavy and unwieldy and making straight cuts, e.g., to create a window or door opening in a concrete wall, is a difficult task. Such a task often requires a guide system that supports and guides the saw as the cut is being made. Heretofore such guide systems have been complex in both structure and mounting and it is desirable to find a more simple apparatus that can be easily mounted, e.g., to a wall, and still function as a guide that assists an operator in making a straight wall cut.